Boomer's Back!
by CrazieEspeon
Summary: BoomerXBubbles, not much in first chap though... my first story! WARNING:CLIFFIES! Boomer's been gone for almost 2 years now... everyone is afraid of what he may have become...especially the one who caused him to leave. R&R ;D Sixth Chapter up! YAY!
1. Boomer's BACK!

Boomer's _**BACK!**_

**Hey Everyone! I'm pretty much new to this stuff , but this idea just popped into my head and I figured, why not write this stuff down? And here you are! **

**Boomer: CrazieEspeon does Not own the PPG or the RRB, that belongs to the awesome CRAIG McCracken!!!**

**PPG and RRB: Clap clap clap Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter One: I'm Back!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~('3')~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"It' about noon, I'd bet Mayor's gonna call any second now...." Blossom said, scribbling on a sheet of paper that was, as expected, her homework. Bubbles was looking out the window, when she sighed. 'They had NOTHING to do after school, well besides their homework. Crime was slowly decreasing in townsville. Well, sure it's a good thing but... it's just SO boring around here!' she thought 'What do NORMAL kids do after school?' suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by what seemed to be a dark blue streak of light?

"No....It can't be...Him!" she almost screamed

"What is it Bubbles?!" Blossom said, eyes wide open in fear of what it might be...

"I think he's back!"

"Why?! What did you see?!" 'This is a dangerous situation...' thought Blossom. She sighed 'It's okay... we've planned this out...'

"I saw a DARK blue streak! It has to be him!"

"Well...there's no doubt about it...B-" she was cut off by Buttercup who barged into the room

"THERE'S BEEN A ROBBERY!" she screamed when, ironically, the emergency phone rang. Blossom picked up the phone.

" P-POWERPUFF GIRLS! W-WE NEED YOUR HELP! THE BANK IS BEING R-ROBBED! THERE'S S-SMOKE ALL AROUND IT! A-ALMOST I-IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE IT!" the mayor was screaming so loud that Blossom had to stretch to keep the phone from bursting her eardrums.

"We know Mayor! Calm Down! We're on it!" and, as always they burst out the room and to the crime. The bank was surrounded by smoke and the lights from police cars. The girls began to cough.

"Cough- I think we've found-cough- our culprit -cough cough" Blossom stated confident that they were going to win this fight, really she was nervous, once she saw Red eyes through the smoke, not blue ones...

"So...you decided to show up. Of course, took longer than I thought, though.... this robbery is fake. I only did it so you'd come... like mice drawn to cheese..."

Finally, he stepped out of the shadows and they finally knew...

"I'm BACK!" he stated as they gasped

"BOOMER!?" Bubbles yelled as she stared horrified at what was around them... 'this.... was a FAKE?!'

The bank was almost nothing but rubble now and Boomer...she didn't want to think about it...

"Fine! Bring it on, wimpy!" Buttercup yelled

It echoed through his mind. 'Wimpy!Wimpy!Wimp!' they...always said that... they said more too... and those popped into his mind as well.'Dork! Dumbass! Idiot! Wimp!' why was it always me?

"Not....anymore...." he said clenching his fists.

Buttercup scoffed "This is going to be TOO easy, you're about to make my day Dork!" She started of by pulling out her big hammer and tried to hit him by jumping at him, but he grabbed the hammer's top part and smash it ,along with BC to the ground. Just to be sure he stepped on her back, nailing her to the ground.

" Who's next?" he said glaring at the two shocked puffs. Blossom pulled out her yo-yo and jumped up, her yo- yo began to twirl around her and send pink streaks flying, suddenly the world turned pink. It was an illusion!

"Bubbles!"Blossom said, signaling her sis too go and beat him up. She nodded her head and took out her bubble staff.

Boomer's POV:

'Its so pink...its like closing your eyes and instead of black...it's just...all pink...' I chuckled under my breath' An illusion huh? You'll have to do better than than that!' I spotted a blurry dark pink blotch in the distance.' There she is!' I started to run. I ran and flew to the blotch and punched it with the strength I'd been saving since I beat Buttercup...I can store lightning in my hands now... and it sure is coming in handy. Then, the pink ended and I caught a glimpse of the now half-dead pink Power Puff in a crater on the ground. A glimpse before I was hit upside the head with something and I sure as hell knew who did it. I grabbed the stick and threw it in front of me, I didn't let go. I was face to face with the blue Power Puff. I felt my eyes go blue again. My one damn weakness! I shut my eyes and lifted the stick with the strength I had left and smashed both to the hard linoleum. I felt just a bit....guilty. But...

"I WANT MY REVENGE!" I yelled as I grabbed her from her shoulders and pulled her face up to mine.

"I won't forget that day..." I was on the verge of murdering her, but I kept myself together. "Thanks but it wasn't your best idea."

**Thanks for Reading!Hoped you enjoyed it!!! I sure did!**

**Boomer:=)**

**PPG:NO FAIR!**

**ME:*shrug* Next Chapter: Flashback!**

**Boomer: Now click the Review button and tell us what you think!**


	2. Flashback

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2! I can update almost everyday, so be grateful! Unless I have writers block.**

**Boomer: GASP!**

**Me: Don't worry that won't be happening anytime soon...I hope(GULP!) Anyway...same disclaimer as before and...**

**RRB:ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter Two: _Flashback~_**

**~~~~~~~~~~( `3`)~~~~~~~~~~**

_Pokey Oaks Kindergarten...2 years ago..._

_**Morning-**_

"Okay class today we'll begin with art!" Their teacher said **(a/n: Sorry, I forgot her name!)**

"Yippee!" squealed Bubbles, she loved art, she was really talented in it.

"Well...I prefer math..." grumbled Blossom under her breath. The teacher started with the attendance. Until...she got to...

"Boomer Jojo?" silence...

"Brick Jojo?" silence(again)...

"Butch Jojo?" silen- suddenly three boys dressed in red and blue with a black stripe going through the middle of their shirts barged in.

"Here!" the red head known as brick yelled out

"Me too!" the blonde known as boomer yelled as well. The teacher checked the attendance and said "But we're Butch?" The two ruff's eyes opened wide like they had seen a ghost or something.

Buttercup's POV

The two dorks eyes opened up to the size of watermelons then they scrambled to their seats-ugh- and right next to us. I noticed that there was a large zooming noise outside...it was getting louder...

"So thats what they were running from..."I said as a smirk sneaked up on my face. There was a big boom sound....then a crash....then....Butch. He was covered in dirt then he shook it all off like a dog when he entered the classroom. I looked away and spotted the other two whimpering like a bunch of idiots.

Butch took his seat and said something that sounded like "I'm going to **KILL** you guys at recess." heh. I'd like to see that.

_Later....._

Bubbles POV

"Finished!"I squeaked in a quick whisper, it was almost time for us to show off our drawings! I can't wait! Art always makes me so excited and anxious to see what the others have done! I looked around, everyone was scribbling on their papers...I spotted the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Brick was scribbling like a mad man, his eyes had fire in them! Butch wasn't in his seat, he was on the floor... drawing with spray paint on a big piece of paper. Graffiti, I'm not surprised.

Then...I spotted my counterpart, Boomer, doing NOTHING?! He was just sitting there, with a blank expressionless face. 'He must be daydreaming I thought.' He spotted me and winced, then he went back to his daydream, fighting a smile. The teacher said "OK everyone I hope you're all done because we will now be showing our projects to our classmates!" YAY! My favorite part! I was worried about Boomer though...he had nothing to present!

Blossom was called on first, she made a collage using paper protractors and rulers. WHEN DOES SHE EVER NOT THINK ABOUT MATH! Oh whatever, without her we wouldn't have strategy!

Buttercup went a few students after Blossom. She showed a picture of her in front of a bunch of explosions. Typical Buttercup. She's the brawns of the group.

Then, it was finally my turn! I stepped up to the front of the class and smiled as I showed them my colorful picture of a butterfly, colors and streaks were drawn all over so that the butterfly appeared to be camouflaged, like Boomer for the rest of art show& tell. Eventually he was picked, last. He went up to the front of the classroom and told Ms Keane something** (a/n: Remembered her name! :3) **

"Everyone outside! To the schoolyard!" everyone did as told, each one of their faces was filled with curiosity. "OK Boomer, please go on with your project."

"Sure thing Ms. Keane!" he said. I was very anxious to see what he had planned. He then started to twirl around faster and faster, he looked like a tiny tornado! Then, bubbles started filling the air , he could make bubbles!? Just like me! He stopped his twirling and everyone looked up and saw a spiral staircase- of bubbles! He jumped up and climbed it popping all of them and leaving a blue streak behind him. He froze the bubbles as they popped so they all made a big wave of ice on the ground. He let himself fall and slid back down to the ground. Everyone clapped especially me.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" I thought out loud, I would've normally been embarrassed but I knew it was true. "Thanks..." I heard. I looked around then saw Boomer staring up at me, he cocked his head,was gone, then I saw him sitting in his seat. I smiled.

"What a girly move." I heard a voice say "Jeesh I'm embarrassed to be his brother! He can't do anything right!" Who was this?!

"I KNOW RIGHT?HE THINKS HES SOOO GOOD JUST BECAUSE HE CAN POP SOME BUBBLES!" 'When I see these guys....I'm going to give them a piece of my min-! Then I knew... It was his own brothers! Brick and Butch!

"Whatever...we'll show 'im what for at lunch!" I felt like crying! They were his brothers! Shouldn't they show him some support?! I know my sisters would...! OH NO! I HAVE TO WARN BOOMER! I blasted inside and zoomed towards Boomer but bumped into Blossom instead.

"HEY! Oh...Bubbles! We were waiting for you!" she said, a little disappointed.

"YEAH!" buttercup yelled at me, "What took ya so long?!"

"Just ignore her and get to your seat! We don't wanna get in trouble!" so I followed. I had to do something! He's going to get really hurt!

_At Recess....0.0_

Zoom Zoom! Red and Green streaks were circling the sky. I just ignored them and looked for Boomer in the crowd of kindergärtners. I saw him by the swings....alone, like always. He just sat there with a melancholy look on his face.

I rushed over to him "Boomer!!!" I yelled, he looked up saw me then he put on a What-The-? Face. He closed his eyes and winced. 'Does he think I'm going to hit him?'

"Boomer! Your brothers! They're planning an attack on you!" he looked like he wasn't paying attention. "Boomer!....Boomer?!"

"...I heard you the first time...go away." he stated

"But...they're going to attack you!" I persisted

"I know... There's no stopping it...I knew this would happen."

"Then why'd you do it?!"

"........" he didn't answer.

"Boomer!"

"........"

"Boomer!"

"........"

"BOOMER!"

".....leave"

"But why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you there... on the floor... hurt...or worse, dead. I will take them."

"NO! That'll be even worse! YOU will be the one on the floor!" I yelled, he stopped his swinging and looked up at me, right in my eyes.

"As long as it's not you." He said. My eyes widened at what he had just said.

"BOOMER!!!" a voice from behind yelled I turned around and Boomer looked up, both our eyes widened in horror, Brick and Butch both had red and green fireballs in their hands and were heading straight for Boomer!

" Here's your punishment you sissy wimp!" Butch yelled, twitching. Boomer winced and was prepared to take the punches.

"NO! BOOMER!" I yelled as they flew at speeds of 75 mph(and their speed was increasing too) I jumped in front of Boomer to protect him.

"What the HELL?! GET OUT OF THE WAY BUBBLES!"he yelled as he pushed me away

"heh." Brick said "Butch, go for the Powderpuff!"

"Sure thing." he answered changing his course for Bubbles

"Oh hell NO you don't Butch!" Boomer said anger filling him....and me, I was helpless,stunned and unable to move, even with Butch about to kill me...BOOOM! Was I dead? Wait...I'm still on the ground! I looked up and found Boomer zapping Butch all over, he shot lightning though him! Wow, he was REALLY strong

He twirled around and hit Brick in the face with a mix of blue energy and lightning. Brick landed on his back and stayed motionless on the ground.

Boomer turned back to me and I thought I saw his eyes red...no...they were blue again. "You...okay?"he asked , sympathy in his voice.

"Yes..."I answered back to him

"Well...I have to leave now...when my brothers wake up...they are going to be really mad...and thats an understatement. So, tell them I left."

"But...I'm a really bad liar!"I confessed "They won't believe me!"

"Sure they will..." he said his smile turning into a frown. "...because you won't be lying"

"Wh-Wha?" I asked confused "You're really leaving?! YOU CAN'T!"

"I have to...they'll kill me!"he said

"BOOMER! NO!"he began to fly away....

"Stop it...you'll only make it worse!" he yelled

"Boomer!"

"Stop!

"BOOMER!"

"STOP IT!....." he sighed "This is hard for me too....Bye." with that...all that was left of him was a dark blue streak of light.

"What went on here?!" Blossom said worried

"Yeah and where the blue dork?!" Buttercup said , when a small blue ball of energy shot her on the side of her head,out of nowhere...she fell to the floor and growled...

"Bubbles!What happened here?!"she demanded **(a/n:they're not blind, they were behind the school at the time fighting the Gang Green Gang.)**

I tried to explain but, I burst into tears instead... "BOOMER!!!"

**Me:PHEW! That took pretty long! Hope you enjoyed**

**Brick:WELL! BOO-HOO! **

**Bubbles:No need for criticizes!**

**Boomer: I kicked your butt! So big deal!Oh wait, it is! HA!**

**Brick:LEMME AT HIM!**

**Bubbles:(sigh) NEXT CHAPTER! BACK TO REALITY!Now click review please!**


	3. Back to Reality

**Hey curious readers! Its me: CrazieEspeon!!! And I've come with Chapter 3!**

**Boomer:...yay.**

**Butch: Don't be so droopy! We finally show up! Right?**

**Me:Yup.**

**Brick and Butch: WHOO HOO!!!!!**

**Buttercup:(slaps forehead) my, god. Anyway enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Back to Reality....**

**~~~~~~~~~~( 030 )~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Boomer's POV**_

I sighed...'I didn't know where the hell I was going. To find out the potential of my power, maybe? Back there....I almost killed my brothers with power I never knew I had...! The reason is clear now... I was protecting someone I cared for...but I could hardly control myself back there. I have to figure out how! How to control'...I stopped. I looked at my hands ' this.' and I flew to nowhere. Wherever the wind would take me.

**~~~~~~~~~~(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes popped open and I saw her again. Her baby blue eyes staring right into mine. I remember what I was doing now. _ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTSSSSHHHHHH _I grabbed her by her collar with my left hand and was charging my lightning in the right.

"Why...Boomer." she said almost crying, I almost felt sorry for her. She could at least have an explanation.

"Because, If you're around I can't control my powers." I showed her the lightning bolt " If you ever wanted a chance with me....you shouldn't have done that 2 years ago! Theres no stopping them. They're going to hit someone." I frowned. Actually...the last time I smiled was... "2 years ago..." I thought out loud.

"I'm sorry" she said in the lowest volume you could imagine. The tears were coming out. She was crying! " I just(sniff) didn't want to see you hurt, or dead!(sniff) you had so much left in your(sniff) life.(sniff)

"Well, I sure as hell can't do 'em now" I said, a little venom in my voice " So stand down and...." can't even say die to her. It felt wrong. Whatever, I had to do this or I will never be accepted anywhere ever again. "Bye Bubbles"

Suddenly I felt a grip around my neck and I let go of Bubbles. I was being choked! But by who?! Both of the other Puffs were defeated and on the ground.

"So you're back,eh?" a half growling, oddly familiar voice said. "And trying to kill the power puffs? Tsch, Tsch, Tsch. Leave some for us!"...us? I saw a green flash then a knee in my stomach, and few punches to my head. I was being choked AND beat up? Great. I coughed and noticed some blood on my blue and black shirt. I fell too. Then I saw them.

"HAH! Just as pathetic as ever ,huh? Brains-Went-Boom?!" **(a/n: nickname was used by Animemew in her story: Shades of Blue) **That nickname....I've always hated it. And the only one who used it was Butc-

"OW!" my thoughts were interrupted by another kick to my stomach. There was no doubt about it. I looked up. Brick and Butch were both staring at me.

Brick had anger and hate hidden behind his eyes. But...one thing I saw was surprising. Fear.

Butch also had fear, but he was hiding it under his fake confidence that he would beat me. But what I could really see was Anger and Jealousy.

"Lets give him a piece of our mind what do ya say Brick?" Butch burst out

Brick didn't answer though. "......" Butch shrugged and flew up to the sky in a loop formation. When he was around the Stratosphere when he began to glow with green energy. The sky turned green above where I was laying.

He began to do multiple somersaults and was heading straight towards me! I felt my energy come back, my eyes were red again. The screaming began, he was inches away from my face!I'm about to die. REALITY REALLY SUCKS!

**How was that? I had fun writing this. It's a little short but I'm going to write Chapter 4 later today. I'm going to IKEA to buy the latest "CHIBI VAMPIRE" books!**

**Boomer:OH MY GOD! ITS A CLIFFIE!**

**Brick: will Butch hit Boomer? Will Boomer die? Will someone block the attack? These will all be answered in the next chapter: CHAPTER 5! Didn't see THAT coming!**

**Blossom: Now PLEASE click the REVIEW BUTTON and tell us what you think of the story so far, and some predictions if so!**


	4. Demons

**Sup everyone! Its CrazieEspeon! I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been having,y'know Homework problems. -.- Also, I decided to change the name of this chapter.**

**Boomer: anyway now you readers will see what happens to me...(gulp)  
Bubbles:ANDDDDDD it starts out with my POV! YAY!**

**Brick:Same disclaimer as before, yadayadayada....**

**Butch:and....enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Demons**

**~~~~~~~(*.*)~~~~~~~~**

_Bubbles POV...._

'Ow...' my head felt really heavy...and I couldn't open my eyes...'What happened back there.....Hey! My eyes! I can open them again!' I tried but they did slowly. All I saw was a green flash, and Boomer! Butch? My eyes were wide open now and I could see everything that was happening. Butch was inches away from Boomer's face. With a glowing green fireball in his hand. I almost cried, but I just didn't have the energy. I just lay there. Helpless. I almost positive he was going to die. When the most amazing thing happened. He vanished.

_Butch POV...._

'He WILL pay!' I yelled in my mind ' I WILL kill him! A bit more and....' The fireball I held was inches away from his face 'He was afraid, I could tell. WELL HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER MESSED WITH US!'

BOOM! I collided with the hard ground....'The hard ground?!' When the smoke cleared all there was... was a big crater in the ground.

"What the HELL?!" I yelled "Where did he GO?!" then I heard some growling, I turned around and saw Boomer, staring above me with wide eyes. I looked up too.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled, it could be heard in Australia. Why? Because Boomer was right above me, staring down, clearly pissed off .

His eyes were a darker red than Brick's, and I mean completely red, no pupil, nothing but red. He was growling too, his teeth were sharp..._very_ sharp.

"**You want me dead huh?**" he said in a demonic voice "**Well, you're going to have to try your best...because I DON'T DIE EASY!**"

"Aw shit." I said, then I sighed."This is going to be a LOOOONG day.

_Boomer's POV..._

He was inches away from killing me. My death was inches away from my face. I winced. I heard a big BOOM and knew that I was dead. When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark void. EVERYTHING was pitch black. Everywhere I looked.

"Hello? Am I dead?" I asked, knowing for a fact that the only thing I AM is confused. I waited for what felt like an eternity when I heard _**NO...You're Not**_.

"What?!" I looked around surprised

"_**You're not dead. I have control of your body right now."**_

"Who are you?" I yelled at it.

"_**You." **_It stated matter-of-factly

"Wha....What's happening?!" I yelled, confusion clear in my voice

" _**Your killing instinct has been awakened. At that last moment, you disappeared and I was awakened. I teleported and well... you don't need to know."**_ Then a figure came down from above me and landed in front of me. It was....me. Only with completely red eye and sharp teeth.

"You're me?" I asked, horrified

"_**Yes...And I'm You." **_It said. **_" Wait...I feel another one."_**

"Another what?!"

" _**Another killer"**_

"Like you." I said, rolling my eyes, but he was already gone.

_Brick's POV..._

I watched as my two brothers battled to the death. It wasn't as amusing as I'd thought it'd be. So I didn't bother to join Butch. Revenge isn't my thing. I just made sure the powerpuffs didn't interfere with the battle. Every time one would try to get up I would nail their heads to the floor. Speaking of which...I forgot I had my foot on Blossom's head.

"GET OFF!" she shouted at me. But I just shook my head and stepped on her harder. Of course, she fainted from lack of energy to withstand it.

Buttercup began to get up and before I could get there, she was already charging for them with a green ball of energy. I shot two flame wheels at her and thank god it hit her. She was on the floor burn marks on her arms and a little on her face. 'Job well done, Brick.'

Then there was a huge explosion,I didn't bother to look back. I knew who did it. Boomer. Butch went flying above me and hit what I believe was left of the bank.

I turned and saw Boomer. He just stood there, blank faced but still, a red eyed, sharp toothed demon. Who was my brother. Something began to boil inside me. I guess it was time to let it out.

The transformation began. My skin turned pitch black, and so did my eyes. I was turning into a demon too. Then the red patterns began to crawl up my skin. I was in the air floating, and staring down at my brother. A red twister began to form around me, and then it closed in on me, the end of the transformation.

_Boomer's POV..._

_**I was back in the real world, and the first thing I saw surprised me. A red twister.**_

"_**So the other demon has awakened?" What kind of demon is it? Then, tornado exploded, sending out many red streaks all over the area. They left craters when they touched the ground. I looked up, the kind of demon was unknown to me, but I knew who it was. The pitch black skinned demon above me... was none other than Brick.**_

_**He charged at me, and so the battle began. I dodged him and I flew up too. I began to transform to the final state of the demon form. A blue tornado closed in on me as well, and I looked like him, but instead, I had blue eyes now, not bloody red like his. I realized something, how was he able to transform into the final state so fast?**_

_**Streaks flew,water splashed, fire burned and soon it would be over. I charged up a hydro cannon, and tried to hit him. I succeeded, but as soon as he was up, he fired a fire blast at me and hit me too. I flew over to him and threw him to the ground. Then I charged down and punched his stomach. He grabbed my head, threw me up, and launched an energy ball. It hit my chest and sent me to the ground.**_

"_**I've had enough of this! I'm going to end this NOW!" I yelled at him. I began to charge a super lightning ball in both my hands. By super, I meant very ,Very big. He did this two, only he had red lightning, mine was blue.**_

_**Once I was done I flew up into the sky, he did the same. We charged at each other at the same time. **_

_**At that moment, all time seemed to slow down. Everything in the area turned white and black. Then we collided, for the last time.**_

**Me: YAY finally done! Only a little bit left to write! And again, Sorry I kept you waiting! Pokemon Platinum came out and I have played it so much!**

**Boomer: Well anyway, I bet all,if not most, of you will be surprised with what happens in Chapter 5:**

**Brick: Restart.**

**Bubbles: Now tell us what you think by pressing the button that says review, please! THANKS!**


	5. Restart

**Me: And so our newest chapter begins(THANK GOD FOR THE WEEKEND!)**

**Boomer: Amen to that.**

**Butch:Ditto**

**Brick:Think on the Negative side, they leave you with twice the homework.**

**Boomer, Butch,and me: Don't remind us =_=**

**Boomer: (sigh) and for all you curious readers out there, heres chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Restart**

**~~~~~~~~~( 6.6 )~~~~~~~~~**

_Boomer's POV_

_I was still inside this dark and twisted void. Was I ever going to get out at all? I could at least try. I ran. And ran. And ran some more. It seemed like it would go on for an eternity, that is , until I crashed into what seemed to be, a wall! 'A dead end...' left or right? I looked to my left and there was nothing. I looked to my right. A faint glow. I headed that way. But as I kept going it only got smaller. 'Damn...' I sighed "I'm never getting out of here." I sat down, my head resting on the wall._

_**Boomer's POV **_

**(a/n: In case you didn't know the Boomer's POV thats in Italic/Bold letters, thats the demon Boomer's POV)**

_**We collided....? 'Wait. Something is wrong here. He's not dead and I'm not dead. ' Then I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. And before I knew it, I was sent flying. My eyes were wide open, as if I'd seen a ghost. 'Who....' I'd been hit with a strong hyper beam. Apparently, so had Brick.**_

_**Was it Butch? No, He lay unconscious near the now nothing but rubble bank. Before I could investigate any further, I collided with the ground. No, correction: I had landed head first onto the ground. Now I was the one who lay unconscious. I was sent back to the depths of Boomer's body. Not because I wanted to. That means....damn. I've lost. Game over. And there's no way to restart it....I've died.**_

_Boomer's POV_

_By this time I think I was falling asleep. But I couldn't. But I had no idea why. It was dark. There was no sound. And furthermore, there was NOTHING. I sighed. My eyes became heavy. I was blinking slowly. Yep, I'm falling asleep. Whatever. I need it anyway. _

"_**BOOMER!" **someone yelled in my face_

"_AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of by lungs at the sudden sound. I jumped up and hit my head on, who knows what._

"_Why'd you do that, sheesh!" I said, rubbing the big lump on my head. " I was falling asleep too."_

"_**It's a good thing you didn't, you could've been dead right now."** he said looking around worriedly._

"_Huh? OK, Now I'm completely confused"_

"_**No time to explain. I think I've killed yo- I mean us."**_

"_WHAT?" I yelled at him "How?What?Who?" ' ugh.'I thought, grabbing by head with my hands._

"_**You see the light, correct? Go towards it. Don't walk. Run." He said, worried**_

"_I thought I WASN'T supposed to go towards the light."_

"_**GO!" He yelled " Lemme encourage you a bit, RUN OR DIE!"** With that plainly understood, I stood up and ran. This time the light got brighter... but something was wrong. I heard a sliding noise.'Oh crap!' the walls were closing in! 'So this is what he meant. "RUN OR DIE!", got it....you know what? Screw the running part. I'm flying.' and I did, and I got through._

_Everything beyond that was all white. Like the black void, but white. Then I saw a figure in the distance. I squinted to get a better view. 'Brick....?' He was smiling, in a kind of soft, angelic way. Then he began to walk towards me. _

_As he came closer, I froze, and his expression became angrier. Half way through, he turned into his demon form. He stopped about a foot away from me, full demon form. He charged up a fireball and hit me in the forehead with it. I think. I didn't feel anything, but I screamed anyway._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I gasped, but noticed I was staring at a blue ceiling. I looked around. There was also some thing very horrid sitting before me._

"_AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed....again. _

"Ah! You're awake." she said, her face filling with happiness.

"Where am I? And why are you here?" I asked,squinting.

"You're in the hospital. And I'm here because I want to be." Bubbles said, smiling.

"Oh..." I said, resting my head on my pillow. But, I sat up right away. Well, I didn't sit up completely, the equipment refrained me from doing so. But, I had sat up because of a sudden pain on the back of my head.

I touched it. It was bleeding. Then I realized my entire head was bandaged. "What the heck happened back there?"

"You don't remember?" Bubbles asked, I wanted to explain but I was too tired. All that came out was a sigh. Than I looked around some more. On the bed beside me was Brick. He was lying on his side, facing the opposite side. 'He's probably asleep.' Then he turned around facing me. His eyes opened slightly, then when he saw me his eyes flew wide open. Then he rapidly switched back to facing the wall.

For about 5 minutes nothing happened. Then Brick stood up and turned to look at me. He was looking at the floor at first, then he shifted to me. His face was sympathetic and seemed to say 'sorry'. He sighed then walked out the door.

"Oh no! You're going back in there and into the bed." someone yelled outside the door.

"But I don't want to be in there."

"Ugh. You're pathetic" then I heard a slap.

"OW!"

"Shut up. You idiot."

"Why? It's the truth." Then another slap. I just sat there, wide eyed, and trying to guess who it was.

"STOP THAT!" Then the door opened. Brick came back in. He looked up and saw me, then looked down. Maybe it was guilty. He shouldn't be. This is my fault.

Then Butch walked in. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one yelling out there. He had a hand mark on his face. Yep. It was him.

_**The next morning....**_

I yawned. Then stretched. Most of the equipment was gone. So I was able to move freely now. Brick was gone. I looked out the window. I winced because of the light from the sun. I shielded my face with my arm. Then I saw the garden behind the hospital. In the middle of the garden was a fountain. And on the top of that fountain was Brick, balancing on on foot with his eyes closed. 'What time is it?' I looked at the clock. 6:00? AM?! What was he doing there at this time?

"Brick?!" I yelled out the window. He lost his balance and fell into the pool of water below him. ' Oh crap.' I ran to the garden outside. I tripped 5 or 6 times before getting there. ' sheesh, have I forgotten how to run too?"

Then I made it outside and ran to the fountain. He was in in, his eyes were closed and his expression was blank. I stood him up and his eyes slowly opened.

"Can I talk to you?"he asked

"Sure?"I said. And we walked over to a nearby bench.

**Me: YAY! Finally finished! Don't forget to check in on Chapter 6:**

**Bubbles : Smiles**

**Me: OK, who's gonna say it today?**

**Butch:ME!**

**Me: Go for it.**

**Butch: Remember to press the review button at the bottom of your screen to tell us what you think about this (lame) story!**

**Me:(Slaps Butch)**

**Butch: What is it? Slap Butch Day?!**


	6. Blood and Truth

**Me:I feel so devious inside. I've decided. Someones going to die!**

**Boomer: (gasp) Is it me? Brick? Butch? Bubbles? Blossom? Buttercup?who?Who?WHO?!**

**Me: We will see, soon enough. Hehehehehe.**

**Boomer:T.T**

**Me: Anyway, I decided to rename this chapter. It is now named...Blood and Truth. Chapter 7 is now name Smiles, OK? Just to let ya know! I might change it. But expect the unexpected people, that's the kind of authoress I am.**

**Chapter 6: Death**

**~~~~~~~~~~~( X.X )~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Boomer's POV...._

I wondered what he wanted to speak about. I thought. But nothing logical came into mind.

"First of all,...." he started. I jumped a bit, because I wasn't paying attention.

"I want to say sorry."

"Sorry for what? Hurting me? You shouldn't be. That's my fau-" He cut me off.

"No. For what me and Butch have done."

"And what might that be?" I asked

"Tricking you, hurting you and your friend, trying to change you." he sighed "You don't understand , right?" I nodded.

"I should explain. At first, when we were born, you were like us. Reckless, Rowdy, Ruff, Mean, etc. Then...you know the Powerpuffs defeated us. Using our weakness at the time. Then we were brought back, good god, one the worst day of my life, and we were defeated. But, you were OK then too. What made you become so...soft?"

"....." I had no answer to that question. I could not answer. I couldn't because I didn't know the answer. So I sat there and listened.

"I told Butch that you were. He was really pissed off and said I was lying. He went to look for himself, and saw that I was telling the truth. I made up a plan. To piss you off so much your softness would be knocked right out of you. We hit you, called you names, yet you still continued. We made up numerous plans to fix you. None worked.....

"We were doing this for your protection Boomer, understand that. We didn't want anyone else to hurt , or worse, kill you. The powerpuff girls especially. If you didn't toughen up, we would have no chance to beat them, at all. That day, two years ago... it was nearing the end. We had to do something. Or you would be permanently soft. Then, we figured out your weak spot." I looked at him, a bit confused. We didn't have weak spots! "You know who I'm talking about. Don't sit there with that stupid look on your face." "...!" 'Oh...he must mean Bubbles.'

"We decided to take it to the final step. It was now or never Boomer. Good enough, it worked. But you fled the city. I thought you'd settle for hating us, and that would make you stronger. You did get stronger, but not for the reason I'd thought. We'd tested you, remember? But it ended up in an all out brawl. Butch forgot what our mission was. And I had lost control. OK? So now that you know, I'll say it again. I'm sorry. For tricking you, hurting you, and messing with something....I shouldn't have messed with. And now we're here. So before my death, I have apologized." Then I saw the Brick I had never seen before, in real life. The smiling, sympathetic, Brick. Who was happy to have let it all out. For the first time in two years, I was smiling too. 'But...what did he mean by , before my death?' He frowned again. Then looked toward the sun.

"You know the truth, there is nothing else left to say. Oh I almost forgot! It wasn't Bubble's fault in any way. Tell her, that your sorry." 'This....coming from Brick?I couldn't believe this, I almost laughed. Except for the fact that he looked pretty serious.' I just nodded.

Then, things turned for the worse.

"Take care, Boomer. Goodbye." He raised his hand like he was going to slap me and I winced. But he only but his fist on my forehead, with that same smile on his face. But...his mouth was dripping blood. He moved his free hand to his mouth and coughed. More blood. Then he fell to the pavement below. He coughed some more and his cheeks, chin, shirt, and mouth were filled with blood. I didn't know what to do! I think my brain shut down, because of the shock.

My brother, Brick, was dying in front of me.

"Brick!" I shouted. "Brick?!" I think I started crying. My hand were all red now, bloody as well.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

**Me: Haha! What will happen next? Will Brick be saved or will...he...DIE?!**

**Boomer:MURDERER!**

**Brick:I couldn't agree more.**

**Me: Don't worry.**

**Brick: Why not? I'm going to die.**

**Me: I wouldn't say THAT. But, if you insist.**

**Brick: What?! Why I oughta**

**Boomer:Please review this chapter on how Brick dies.**

**Brick: No fair.**


End file.
